There's no love like your love
by Alodis
Summary: I'm publishing all of these very short stories on Tumblr and I thought, not everyone has one and why not publish here ? All the stories are AU stories, based on 3x03, if Regina had met him... I'm writing mostly fluff, I can' t help it. There's fluff, sadness and more...
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know, I'm French and my writing is this language is not that great. Remembering all the words and sentences structures is very hard so, don't be surprise if there's mistakes okay ? Just tell me nicely if you see one ;)

The stories can be read separately. Each chapter is a new story ;)

The characters are not mine.

* * *

**Once Upon A Time AU - A few days after their wedding, Regina doesn't want him to leave their bed and uses every charm she has to keep him with her…**

The young woman snuggled closer to her husband. Husband. She loved that word. She grinned like a idiot every time she thought about it. The weight of the ring on her finger reminded her how lucky she was to have him. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arm was draped over his chest as he caressed her bare back with his fingertips. They just laid there, in silence, skin against skin, enjoying the warmth and calm of their room.

"You know I will have to leave eventually." He said quietly.

"I know…" She whispered. "Do you really have to though ? I'd rather keep you here with me…" Robin laughed. Ho, he knew she'd rather keep him here and had her way with him…a third time…

"Just a little bit longer…"

He sighed. There was a really important matter he had to take care of. He couldn't afford to stay in bed all day. Even if he wanted to.

"Regina…I have to go…" She pouted as he disentangled himself of her and sit on the side of the bed. He retrieved his clothes on the floor…again.

He was dressed when his wife managed to convince him to stay using her lips and her seductive voice. In a few seconds, he found himself naked again and beneath her.

Mischievous, she slided her arms across his chest from behind and started kissing the skin along his collarbone. "Regina…I really have to…"

"The only thing you need to do… making love to your wife" She cut him off in a attractive whisper in his ear. She continued kissing him, his jaw, his cheek…and her hands were going lower and lower on his skin….He wouldn't be able to resist her for long…

He finally gave in and turned himself to her. He planted his mouth on hers. "You're evil, you know that…"

"Third time's the charm" She replied before he laid her down on the mattress and positioned himself between her thighs.

"I've never been this late…"

"First time for every thing"

Soon, the room was filled with moans and cries of pleasure…

**END.**

**Next chapter : ****Once Upon A Time AU - Regina saves all of theirs lives during their entry into the Nottingham castle. But something goes wrong and someone has to save her as well. Back at the camp, Robin hears what happened at the castle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon A Time AU - Regina saves all of theirs lives during their entry into the Nottingham castle. But something goes wrong and someone has to save her as well. Back at the camp, Robin hears what happened at the castle.**

Back at the camp,Regina narrowed her eyes as she watched Alan whispering something to Robin. Immediately his face went from surprise to anger. That couldn't be good. She knew what that face meant and it wasn't good. She let out a exasperated sigh while he walked toward her. She had no intention of talking about what happened right now, specially not with him.

Robin posted himself in front of her, hands on hips. "Care to tell me what the hell happened back there Regina ?"

"I saved your lives. That's all I have to say" She simply replied with a shrug.

"How about you tell me why Alan had to save you from Gisborne's guards ?"

"I was fighting and I didn't see them coming. I made a mistake. It won't happen again. "

" A mistake ?" Robin choked. "You could have been killed ! Not only, you disobeyed me but you put your life in danger ! And Alan's too ! You were reckless !" He yelled, really mad at her.

"I made a mistake !" She retorted back. "All I could think about was I had to save you ! So, yes, I didn't think ! Yes I was reckless ! Yes, I could have been killed ! But you know what ? I'm glad I did it."

She breathed out to calm herself. Great, they were having their first fight. In front of everyone.

" I'm your wife Robin ! It doesn't give you the right to yell at me like you're doing it right now and it certainly doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. I can't look at you right now. It would have been someone else, you wouldn't be so upset." Regina pointed, shaking her head. "Just…leave me alone…"

She left without another word. Robin was surprised. She had temper, it was one of the things he loved the most about her but it was the first time she ever spoke to him that way. Ever.

They didn't spoke to each other for three days. Robin followed John's advice and apologized for the way he reacted. Admitting his anger mostly came from the fear he felt.

He spent the next three days apologizing and needless to say Regina loved every second of it…

**END...**

**Next chapter : **

**Once Upon A Time AU - Robin proposes to Regina. Six months later, in summer, the big day is finally here. At the end of the ceremony, they will be husband and wife, bound to each other for the rest of their lives**.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank you for following and favored this ! It means a lot 3

I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the first two ;)

* * *

******Once Upon A Time AU - Robin proposes to Regina. Six months later, in summer, the big day is finally here. At the end of the ceremony, they will be husband and wife, bound to each other for the rest of their lives**.

On her wedding day, celebrated in summer, Regina couldn't tell how nervous she was. Their life as one was beginning on this beautiful day. She thought her heart might stop as she walked the aisle in her gorgeous white wedding dress.

"Breathe child", her father reminded her softly. "Look, Robin has only eyes for you."

As soon as her eyes found his, all she was seeing was him. Only him.  
Her father placed her hand on Robin's and smiled at her. Henry was so happy his daughter found someone who loved her deeply.

"I trust you to take care of my little girl. You're her happiness, never break her heart young man", Henry said to his son-in-law. "I will guard it with my life sir" Robin responded with all the seriousness of the world.

Robin and Regina exchanged vows and wedding rings under the eyes of theirs friends reunited for the occasion.

"Do you Regina, take Robin, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?" The priest asked as she looked up at the archer with a genuine smile.

"I do", she replied as he took her hand and slided the ring on her finger.

"Do you Robin, take Regina, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do"

Then, they're pronounced husband and wife and her heart burst with so much happiness as they kissed tenderly to seal their union.

Alone at last, late in the night, she was gazing at the stars when two strong arms went around her waist from behind. He dropped a kiss in the nape of her neck. Regina leaned into him with a happy sigh.

"We're finally alone", he murmured in her ear. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are in that dress ?"

She shook her head negatively. "I don't think you did..." He tightened his arms around her before responding. "Well, you my wife, are gorgeous..." He went silent for a while. They both stood there, in silence, enjoying the warmth of their embrace.

Robin kissed her temple softly as she turned her head to the right. "Tired love ?"

"It's been a long day and I can't tell you how much my feet are hurting from too much dancing. But it's our weeding night and I intend to savor every second of it..."

She turned around in his arms, offering him a inviting smile. What begun as a simple kiss grew hot and passionate.

She let him untie her white dress slowly, revealing more ivory skin for him to explore. They undressed each other with intense kisses and sensual caresses.

Regina had no idea how many times they made love that night. All she could remember was the burning passion and the love they shared from their joined bodies.

**END.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Upon A Time AU - It's been three months since the birth of their first child. Regina is nervous about being away from her daughter for the first time.**

She was stressed. Maybe too much. After all, she wouldn't be gone for too long. But still, it was the first time she would be apart from her daughter since her birth and she was really anxious.

Regina was so afraid of being a mother in the last month of her pregnancy that Robin had a hard time reassuring her. A stressed, scared and hormonal Regina was a piece of work. He came home to find her in tears, on edge and completely terrified more than once. There was even a few times when she fell asleep in his arms from too much crying. With time, the archer learned when he had to let her cry or comfort her with soothing words. Things had not been easy some days, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The wails of her three-months-old daughter made her smile. Regina recognized each distinct wail perfectly now and this one meant someone was getting hungry.

She made her way to their room and approached the crib. "I would say someone is done with her nap", the young mother said as she picked up her child. As soon as she heard her mother's voice, Rose turned her cries into whimpers. "Hungry aren't you baby girl ?"

She made herself comfortable in the rocking chair and unlaced the front of her gown. Regina leaded her daughter to her breast and Rose happily obliged. With a hand near her mouth, she continued suckling at her mother's breast at her own rhythm. The former queen cherished all these moments. It was just her and her daughter. Her perfect and beautiful baby who's inherited her father's blue eyes and sure, his curiosity mixed with her black hair. She smiled adoringly when Rose grabbed a stray of her long, curly hair in her little hand. "No sweetheart, you can't pull at mommy's hair", Regina giggled as she tried to loosen the hold her daughter had on her hair.

She was so lost in her bubble with her child, she was beyond happy. Rose started smiling and grinning not so long ago and her first smile was for her, her mother. Since, both her and Robin would make funny faces at her just to see her smile. They even had a funny faces contest once, they ended up laughing so hard.

Little miss Rose was no doubt daddy's little girl. Most of the nights, she would fall asleep on her father's shoulder, her thumb in her mouth, her head in the nape of his neck. And Robin would hold her close and kiss her crown as his free hand stroked her back. Regina knew her husband would do anything for her.

"Hey…", Robin said quietly, leaning against the door frame smiling. She looked up and matched his smile. "Hey…How was the meeting ?". He sighed. "Boring. I will tell you later. You shouldn't be meeting with Tink ?"

"I still have time. I told her I might be a little late."

When Rose was done nursing, Regina lovingly transferred their baby into his arms. She fixed her gown and stood up from the rocking chair.

As she passed them, she tenderly kissed his cheek. "I will get myself ready…"

She returned to their chamber to find it empty. The cloak around her shoulder, she made her way outside. Robin was explaining the world to Rose. It was adorable.

"I will be gone for a few hours. So, she might need to be changed and…" Her husband cut her off. "I know honey. We're gonna be fine. Say hello to Tink for us okay ?" He said pressing her to go see her long-time friend.

Before leaving, she kissed her daughter's crown and her husband's lips.

Hours later, she sighed with relief when her house came into sight. Stepping inside, she noticed Little John and Alan were there. But what melt her heart was the sight of her baby in her father's arms, reaching out to take her stuffed unicorn he held in front of her.

God, it felt amazing to be happy…

**END…**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews ! *heart*

It makes me smile and I keep publishing here for you :)

Kirstie kutches : So far, I didn't write a story with that storyline actually, but if you're interested, maybe I can give it a try. ;)

* * *

**Once Upon A Time AU - Regina manages to run away from her mother, the arranged marriage and the kingdom. She finds a little nice place to live and make some friends there. Her life is better, but still all of her friends are engaged or married. She feels lonely. She let her friends drag her to a feast in the nearer village. Thinking, she won't be enjoying herself, she let her eyes wandering around…and catches the sight of a man…**

"You better go talk to her before someone else does Robin. As pretty as she is, I'm sure a guy will make a move soon. " , Little John said to his friend who couldn't stop staring at the beautiful young woman sitting at the long table with her friends.

"And who's telling you I even have a chance with a woman like her ?", the archer asked, eyebrows raised.

"Believe me, you have a chance. Because if it wasn't the case , she would not be stealing glimpse at you every five minutes. Go get her."

Encouraged by his friend, Robin took a risk and politely asked her for a dance. Regina with a genuine smile accepted and placing her hand in his, let him lead her toward the dancing area. As they started dancing, no words were exchanged. The smiles and feelings they could read in the other's eyes were enough.

The world disappeared around them. The warmth of his hands on her skin made her heart raced faster and faster. She felt like she could stay in his arms her whole life and Robin felt like he never wanted her to leave them. What were wrong with them ? They even didn't know each other. They danced with each other for the rest of the night. He gladly accompanied her home.

"Thank you for this wonderful night. My friends dragged me there and I was thinking about going home and you came to me. Thank you." , she whispered as they arrived to her home.

"It was my pleasure really." When she went silent, he crossed the distance between them and kissed her softly. His heart missed a beat when he felt her lips moving against his. He pulled away and saw her eyes shining with a new flame. Regina smiled charmingly before leaning to kiss him again. His hands on the small on her back were sending shivers down her spine as she was pressed against him.

She never kissed a stranger before but somehow kissing him, she knew it was right, she felt it in her heart...she knew her life wouldn't be the same after that night...

END.


End file.
